Anything For You
by PsychoticDemonic
Summary: England hadn't meant for this to happen.   Really, he hadn't.  He wasn't France after all.  It wasn't his damn fault America liked the way he smelled. UK/colonial!US, deanon from the kink meme.


UK/US- Anything For You

America had gone to bed not half an hour before when England heard the first sound. He had been reading in the room he kept as his study, completely absorbed in his book.

"Ah…"

England looked up, his eyebrows furrowing. He returned to his book, deciding it must've been the wind.

"Mmn…"

England's head tilted to the window, wondering if there was some animal out there making the sounds. He shrugged and went back to his book.

"A-ahn…"

England didn't look up from his book, telling himself it had to be a cat or something.

"E-england…"

That was not a cat.

"Aah, England…"

No, that was most definitely not a cat.

"England…"

It fact, it sounded quite like…England 's head shot up. Could he be...

"Yes, England, it feels…"

No, he wasn't hurt. England turned back to his book, trying to ignore the sounds.

"Ah! England!"

Which proved to be impossible when they got even louder. England sighed, putting his book on the side table and standing up slowly, moving out into the hallway. America's moans led him to the colony's bedroom, the door cracked open slightly. Cursing himself, England opened the door a small bit more and looked in.

America was kneeling on his bed, facing the head board. His back was arching slightly, a perfect curve starting with golden hair and ending in a round bum. One hand was between his legs, gripping and sliding along his erection. His face was buried in a white shirt, one England recognized as his own.

England watched as America's moans grew louder and more frequent, his hips jerking against his hand. Then America was spilling himself on the sheets, a scream leaving his lips as he dropped down onto the bed, panting, his muscles twitching every few seconds.

It was only when America turned to look at him that England realized he had somehow wound up with a hand down his pants and a moan slipping past his lips.

"E-england?" America stuttered, clutching onto the sheets.

"America…" England swallowed heavily, stepping fully into the room and closing the door behind him. America's eyes widened.

"England, what're you doing in here?" His eyes grew moist, his lower lip sticking out in a small pout.

"I…heard you, from down the hall."

One tear slid down America's cheek. "I-I'm sorry, England! I just…I couldn't stop it!"

"Couldn't stop what, my boy?" But he knew what, he had seen.

"T-today, when I was doing the wash, a-and I was s-starting on your shirts, I-I started to feel f-funny, and I smelled one and it m-made me feel funnier and then I t-took it and then it s-started to feel funny _down there_ and I t-touched it and then this happened and I'm s-so sorry, England!"

England took those few steps forward, sitting on the edge of America's bed, putting one hand on his head and starting to rub his hair. "It's all right, America. It happens to everyone."

America looked up at him, still crying. "Even to you?"

England swallowed heavily, nodding jerkily. "Yes, even to me."

America's eyes fell to England's pants. "Is that what happened when you put your hand in your pants?"

"…Yes."

"So that means you're going to do what I did?"

England remained silent as a blush spread across his face, rubbing America's hair more.

He stopped when America let out a moan.

"S-sorry, England…"

England cleared his throat. "Nothing to be sorry about." He started running his hands through America's bangs, brushing against Nantucket, wondering if his assumption was correct.

America moaned again, his eyes confused.

It was.

"E-england…I feel funny again…"

England rubbed Nantucket again, biting his lip at America's noises.

"Turn over, America," England said quietly, taking his hand away. America opened his mouth to ask why, then shut it again and flipped onto his back, staring up at England.

England looked at his colony, wondering if he would actually…

Then America whimpered, a hand closing around his length, starting to stroke lightly. "England…it feels funny…"

The nation wet his lips and swallowed. "L-let me help you with that, my boy." He reached out, gripping America's erection over the colony's hand. He started to stroke with his colony, squeezing every once in a while. America was moaning, his eyes open and shining and staring up at England.

"England…" America tried to move his hand faster, England slowing their hands down to a stop. "England…why did you…"

"There's something that feels even better. Would you…let me show you?"

America blinked once, then nodded slightly. "Anything for you, England."

The nation lent down and pressed his lips lightly against America's forehead, murmuring "I will be right back." He stood, walking quickly out of the room and into his own, taking a small vial of oil out of his night table and bringing it back to America's room. He locked the door, sitting back next to America.

"What did you get?" America asked, peering at the bottle in his hands.

"It's oil. It will help." England gently gripped America's thighs, spreading them so he could kneel between them.

"E-england? What're you doing?" America's eye brows were furrowed nervously.

"I'm helping you get rid of the funny feeling, America, remember?" He opened the bottle and slicked three of his fingers with the oil.

"But…touching _that_ made the funny feeling go away, too."

"This will feel better, America. Now relax." England pressed one finger to America's entrance, biting his lip.

"England! Don't touch down there! It's dirty!" America tried to squirm away, but England grabbed his arm, keeping him in place.

"It's okay, America. It's as clean there as the rest of your body is. It's all right, America. Just relax and stay calm."

America took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut briefly then opening them to stare into England's. "Okay."

England smiled shakily at him, pressing his first finger in.

America frowned slightly, wiggling his hips. "I still feel funny, England. And it feels weird, too."

"Be patient. Once you get used to it, the funny feeling will go away." He started moving his finger in further, pausing when it was as far as it could go, then pulling it out and pushing in again. America stayed still, but his frown didn't leave.

England slid in a second finger, grabbing America's hand as he whimpered.

"England…it hurts! Take it out! It hurts! It's not helping! England, please, take it out!"

"Calm down, calm down, America. Trust me."

America looked up at him with teary eyes. "I trust you, big brother. Do you…do you promise that this will make that feeling go away?"

England smiled at him. "Yes, I promise." America nodded.

"Then keep going."

England moved his fingers in and out, spreading them slowly so America wouldn't panic again. He started pressing them in deeper, watching America's facial expression.

Then his colony moaned loudly.

"Did that feel good, America?"

"Y-yes, England…that made the feeling better…"

England rubbed his fingers against America's prostate again, watching as America moaned and jerked his hips. He added a third finger, making sure to hit that spot again to distract America from the pain. He spread them, scissoring America' passage, stretching his small body as much as he could.

Then he pulled out his fingers, his other hand touching America's shoulder to get his attention.

"Remember what I did for you before?"

America thought for a second, his mind foggy. "You mean, when we both touched me there?"

"Yes, that. Would you like to help me with my funny feeling that way?"

America smiled at him. "Anything for you, England."

The nation swallowed heavily, undoing the buttons of his pants and pulling them, as well as his underwear, off of his legs before lying down on his side next to America. He took America's hand, placing it around his erection.

America looked down at it, then at his own, then up at England. His eyes were wide as he said "It's a lot bigger than mine is. How did it get so big?"

England coughed uncomfortably. "It happens when you get older, America. Now, do what you were doing before."

America nodded, his eyes falling again. He gripped the erection, hand sliding up and down slowly. England moaned lowly, America looking back at him at the noise.

"It feels good," he explained. "Just as much for me as it does for you."

America nodded, moving his hand again. He started moving it faster, and his thumb accidentally brushed against the tip of his erection.

England moaned louder, his eyes slipping shut.

"So that feels really good there…" America made the same movement again, smiling when England gave him the same response.

England could feel himself getting close, and his hand shot out, grabbing America's wrist and stopping his hand.

"England…do you still feel funny?"

"Yes, America, I do. Do you?"

"Yeah…should I do that again on myself?"

England took a deep breath, steadying himself. "There's something else we can do. It's even better than the other ways, because it will feel good for the both of us."

America considered it for a second. "All right. As long as big brother says its okay, then it is!"

England smiled shakily. "Right." He went back between America's legs, opening them wider then they had been before. He reclaimed the bottle of oil, spreading some over his erection, then recoating his fingers. America watched him curiously.

"Why do you need the oil on that?"

"You'll see, America, be patient." He slid his fingers inside again, just making sure America was still adequately stretched. He brushed by the colony's prostate as he did, smiling slightly at the moan. He pulled his fingers out, moving forward to line his erection up against America's entrance.

The colony's eyes widened. "W-what're you doing with that? That can't fit inside…_me_, right?"

England didn't respond.

"Right, England? It can't go up there…it won't _fit_."

"It will fit, America. Just calm down. It will feel good, I promise. Big brother's always right, right?"

"Big brother's always right," America whispered, relaxing his body and gripping the sheets tightly in his hands.

England pushed forward, until just the head was inside, before starting to slowly move forward.

"England, it hurts, it's not gonna fit, stop! Take it out! Why did you tell me it feels good? It hurts, England! Please, please, _please_ stop it!"

England stopped, fully sheathed inside of his colony. "Calm down America. It hurts at first. It will feel better. Trust me."

"But you said it'll feel good, and it doesn't."

"Let me show you how good it can feel. You just need to give it time. You need to be—"

"Patient, I know, England, but it hurts!"

England started to pull out.

"Thank you, England, thank you for stopping, I knew I could trust you…"

Then he started to push in again.

"No, why are you going back in? Stop, England, stop!"

England wrapped a hand around America's erection, starting to stroke it in rhythm with his thrusts. He smiled as America moaned lowly, his pleas to stop fading away as he started begging for more. England obliged, speeding up slightly, his erection finally hitting America's prostate.

America's back arched off the bed, his eyes flying wide open, screaming as he came on himself again. He panted as his body relaxed back onto the bed, looking up hazily at England when he kept moving.

"Why are you still moving? I don't have that funny feeling anymore."

"Because I haven't…gotten rid of…my funny…feeling…yet," England managed to tell him between pants, starting to moan in the back of his throat.

"How can I help make it go away?"

England leaned forward, pressing his lips to America's, then pulling back briefly. "Let me show you other ways to help the funny feeling."

"Anything for you, England."

England's lips slid down America's neck, pressing gently kisses against his soft skin, tongue flicking against his shoulder.

"Aah, England…"

He moved down to America's pink nipples, flicking his tongue against one before sucking it into his mouth.

"England…"

The nation could feel America's length hardening in his hand again, starting to stroke it once again.

"England…that funny feeling is back…"

"I know, America. I know it's back."

England's thrusts sped up more, his rhythm fading until it wasn't a pattern of any sort, just thrusts and strokes and kisses against America's chest.

"Kiss me again, England, please…"

England leaned up and pressed their lips together, moaning against the colony's lips. He felt his orgasm approaching, and he rubbed his thumb to the tip of America's erection, urging his colony to come before he did.

America broke the kiss to fling his head back, screaming louder than the others as he came for the third time, his fingers tearing holes in the bed sheets from gripping too tight. England watched him with greedy eyes, coming a few thrusts later with a groan, buried deep inside of America.

He collapsed on top of his colony, pulling out of him as soon as he had enough strength.

"America, don't tell anyone about—"

He was cut off by America's snore. He smiled fondly, pressing a gently kiss against America's forehead. He slipped out of the bed to wet a cloth in the bathroom, using it to wipe America's stomach and thighs, then climbing back into the bed with him. The colony stirred awake.

"England?"

"I'm right here, my boy."

"The funny feeling is all gone now."

"That's good. But there's something important you have to remember to do, okay?"

"What is it, England?"

"You can't tell anyone about the funny feeling, or how we got rid of it, okay? Especially not France."

"Not even Canada?"

"No, not even Canada."

"All right." America laid his head on England's chest, closing his eyes. "…England?"

"Yes, America?"

"Next time the funny feeling comes back, will you help me again?"

England smiled down at him, even though he knew his colony couldn't see it. "Anything for you, America."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

From this request:

The older brother figure walks in on the (teenaged) younger adoptive sibling with a hand in their pants/up their skirt masturbating.

And not just getting themselves off, but masturbating to _them_ (moaning their names, smelling the shirt of their big brother figure that they were supposed to be washing, etc.)  
They do the logical thing and join in, of course.  
Bonus points for:  
-it starting just as mutual masturbation, but gradually (or not so gradually) descends into full out sex.  
-masturbating together while having penetrative sex (both working to get the one on the bottom off; mutual handjobs with anal; mutual clit stimulation with vaginal or anal)  
-multiple orgasms for the uke/submissive partner  
-happy endings!


End file.
